Exstrand's soldiers
by S1nfulgam3r
Summary: In a country so corrupt that the only way to survive past the age of ten is beat down the competion and make sure they don't get up. How will the elite killers go in trying to live a normal life.


_**Hey this my first piece sorry if it's long I'll try to shorten the other chapters i just got into this one so much. **_  
__  
__  
_**Introduction **_

Gravak a City in the country of Alsred a Country that was declared a Government free zone, By that i mean it's not controlled by any higher Government like America, China or The British to name a few. Gravak is Arabic settlement consisting of it's populace of eight thousand people it's placement of buildings like most places, these people as well as people in most other settlements are exiles, rapists, murders or anyone who had a reason to flee their old country and escape the law, even though Alsred has a government every member's pockets are brimming with corrupted money from all the bribes, it's sickening to think that they would allow rape and murder for a few thousand measly dollars a month. I feel sorry for all the souls raised here, all they know is survival of the fittest, many don't survive to the age of ten the main reasons included food, to make a point and petty family feuds, because of the poor living condition many children are given to a company called Exstrand. Exstrand takes in children and turns them into killing machines, these killers are under one banner _'Legion_' and the legion is split into divisions of hand picked captains who in turn hand pick their teams generally consisting of ten to thirty people but the more elite of them who receive more high paying contracts can have teams of up to fifty members, there are three of these elite houses: La venganza de la ira or Wrath's revenge, The leader's Name Ralph Kasign a twenty three year old male, Then you have Lame en cristal or Crystal Blade, their leader Vixen Dale a Twenty one year old female and last we have La mano de la muerte or Death's hand, The leader brother to the companies third in charge is Marcus, No one knows their last names but they are they best and only accept the best into their squads.

_**Marcus's point of view. **_  
__  
"Hello sir, welcome to the party" I said trying my best to maintain the same smile I had held for hours, then grabbing his hand and shaking it sliding my index and middle finger into the man's sleeve and pulling it out in a matter of seconds. _'When will we get the go ahead already? it's been three hours of shaking the hands of these pompous assholes! At least the tide of people has slowed to a few people here and there my jaw is hurting from this smiling.'_ I glanced over at the single camera crew that had permission for a live feed of the party, This was no ordinary party every non corrupt parliament member was going to be here to discuss how to exterminate the corruption that plague the government and as you would expect so many contracts came in for a hit on an individual member of this group they turned this into a purging assignment and the payments from each hit turns into one massive bounty, _'I had to fight tooth and nail for this job and yet I'm growing so impatient i want to drop it, I am defiantly weird'_ A servant pulled out a one-man podium, _'The signal'_. I called for the doors to be closed and looked over to the other greeter who nodded _' Michael please don't stuff this up you're a good student and one i don't want to lose'_ Michael trotted of toward the small group of security considered enough to guard the Guests in case of trouble, There were only four of them and I reckon they had only just been picked of the street because they won a few street fights. They wouldn't be a problem for Michael but doubt still is still eating at me like a parasite feeding off it's host but I closed the doors noting the two shadows running in the shadows at the door and then slammed them shut and pulled out a mobile and pretended to talk while heading towards the podium I noted the servant had gone out a small door and locked it 'Smart boy, hope he doesn't get tied to this' running up the steps of the podium "Excuse me! Excuse me! I have word from our gracious host" I shout to the guests while flipping my phone into my pockets "He says he's sorry his late and that you should enjoy the food and drinks of the party but before that he asks but one favour" Someone from the crowd shouts "What is it?" "Anything to help Exterminate the Plague" another puts in then a heavy murmur of agreement, "About that... umm... He requests that you stop your pathetic rebellion before the might of the world crushes down on you with X-Caliber at it's point." Someone at the front shouts "This is an outrageous political scheme and don't you mean Excalibur." I said smoothly "No, no, dear gods no Excalibur is a mythological sword but X-Caliber is a very real sniper waiting for our hosts word to open fire upon you. So I ask again more politely, please stop your non-sense before I need to order some body bags from the kitchen. I'm sure you all have noticed the effects of the food and drink by now, I see some of you swaying and staggering even though you have had only one drink, Complements of my niece. Unfortunately she couldn't see her work first hand but can I please have a standing ovation for the camera crew so kindly putting this on TV" Looking directly down the camera lens "Good job beautiful, None of these bastards can see straight anymore"

_**Dean's point of view **_  
__  
Sighing I looked at the laptop monitor laying to my left seeing the inside of the hall noting that everyone but Marcus, Michael and the two figures against the door. Taking in a deep breath and holding it I looked down the scope of my sniper X-Caliber _'C'mon stop with the playing around and give me the signal'_ Lining the sniper up and re-calibrating the focus then opened my left eye and lined up the reticycle with the positions with the monitor. Realising that I was a couple minutes early I stood up stretched my back not really caring that anyone would see me, I'm short enough that anyone below would need a flashlight to see me and being on the roofs at night was not something people would do lightly because of the chance of falling between buildings but I am agile enough even when holding his modified 50 CAL. Barrett sniper rifle I could make the distance of the jumps and still turn in a split second to bring up the sniper, aim and fire before completing a full 360 degree motion and continuing his sprint as if it hadn't happened. Wind flowing through his black hair as I sat back down next to his sniper rechecked the ammo and calibration, then running my eyes over the modifications I'd spent weeks adding, a 22. CAL rifle barrel, firing chamber and trigger mechanism off on the right of my sniper and a undercarriage shotgun for when people get to close. I laid back down and re-aimed at the camera crew, removing my knife belt placing them on the left of my legs.

_**Marcus's point of view **_

"... and so in conclusion" Pulling a radio in my left hand and a Uzi in my right, Pressing the button on the radio "These souls are committed to the judgment and wrath of death and delivered by his right hand. Now X-Caliber begin the party!" A hole appeared in the wall along with shouts of surprise and fear from the camera crew as their gear burst under the impact of the bullets. I grinned and started rapidly but accurately firing his Uzi into the guests. In the shock and carnage the guest presses up against the doors.

_**Lex's point of view **_

I was laying on the cool hard cobble stone walk way to the party I looked at the door as it slowly inched open watching the tripwire Echo had set slowly go taunt waiting for the explosives on the door to go off,_ 'why explosives? I thought the point was to be in and out without attracting attention maybe a little speech inside but not an explosion this was bound to attract some serious attention'_ I look back up as she heard the small Click-tick-Click sound of the pins leaving the claymores and then I remember at the last second to brace, a sicken boom followed by a shock wave that actually made me slide back a few meters_ 'I would have flipped with the force if not for my corrosive'_ _-a Light machine gun - -which I called so because of the acid coated bullets it fired which only worked on flesh-_ quickly recovering even though I was still seeing in double I quickly fired a couple rounds into the open door way hearing a couple cries of pain and despair improved my mood a lot so much I smiled _'it truly is fun hearing these sounds my only regret is these are probably the nicest people in this god forsaken country'_ then I noticed Echo step out from behind one of the two pillars out in the courtyard  
_'Smart but i wish you had told me that the explosion would leave me concussed so i could of hid too'_ Echo raised her shotgun and fired through the open door way. Remembering that I was still supposed to be shooting, looked down corrosive's sights and fired.

_**Echo's point of view**_

I laughed to myself as I fired my shotgun_ -Pulse named because of the rippling effect it created on peoples bodies-_ partially about the magnificence of the explosion and partially about Lex's face right before the explosion it was truly hilarious but I didn't have time to think about that I had shooting to do and I was having so much fun it'd be a shame to stop_ 'too bad these are the good ones but might as well get my kicks where i can'_ laughing so loud that when the firing was kept to only one gun it could be heard.

**_Lex's point of view _**

_'Fun, fun, fun, i mightn't understand Echo's explosives but she right about shooting'_ and joined Echo in her twisted laughter.

**_Dean's point of view_**

Firing one bullet per number " 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 once i caught a fish alive" I sung while reload my deep tones slightly distorting the song "6,7,8,9,10 but the a i let it go again" and reloaded again, Then Marcus softer tones crackled over the radio "Why did you let it go?" "Because you shot it's head off so" I replied, Marcus laughter comes through the radio " awww I'm sorry I'll knee cap some and you can pick 'em off while I'll write" "Deal" I said over the radio and started firing again.

**_Marcus's point of view _**

Tossing the Uzi aside I pulled the machete off my back into my right hand, clipped the radio onto my belt, and pulling out my American combat knife in my left and joined my apprentice on the killing floor cutting throats, hamstrings and stabbing hearts. It was blissful glee watching the blood splatter on the ground, the walls and myself it was forced glee hardwired in their from years of extensive training and ... tests those horrible tests that... that... I realised I had stopped but luckily everyone was dead so no-one could take advantage of my weakness, I sat down on the podium and pulled some blood stained paper and a pen from my pants pocket and started writing a sorry note and a brief reason who, what, when and why the how should be obvious to anyone.

**_Michael's point of view_**

"Hey writing another sorry note?" I called running toward Marcus who looked up confused " huh? oh! that's right" Marcus said staring at the paper then back at me "Whaddya think?" Marcus asked absently _'This concerns me greatly this is the first time I've seen him like this'_ brushing it off i skimmed the note " yeah! it's good enough." Marcus walked over to the wall pulling a knife out of it's sheath the movement flashing the insignia of Death's hand _- A Scythe going from a skeletal hand to a human one-_ and put the letter on a support strut in the middle of the room and slammed the knife in it, Marcus turned around "Aight, lets go" and jogged out the door and I jogged with him when i heard the hum of a vehicle_ 'A car shouldn't be _  
_up here the streets are road blocked for five blocks'_ then a sharp burning pain sprang in my chest quickly getting stronger and more painful "Get down contacts!" then more pain filled my body as the pain process begin all over it, as the world dimmed Marcus slid next to me and shouted a wordless shout.

**_Marcus's point of view_**

"... GET BACK UP! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! GET UP THAT IS AN ORDER, A REQUEST PLEASE DON'T DIE. I KEEP MY PROMISES I WON'T L..." the words died in my throat he was gone. My eyes hazed up, I looked around for a possible source of the annoyance but I can't see past my hands _'wait am I crying? why am I doing this now? I don't have time for this! I have only done this twice before but why now?'_ Grabbing my radio " Mae get over here now and give me my guns!" "I started flying as soon as i heard the explosion" I slowly became aware of bullets whizzing past me then a body from the roof in front of me dropped to the ground dead " That is for Michael you bloody bastards!" Dean's voice blasted through the radio, the the sounds of a helicopter slowly approached as i sat there Michael dead in my lap bullets flying past me _'I'm glad the military in this town is basically farmers with guns or I might be dead by now'_ Then a crate smashed into the ground in front of me splintering, i looked up and saw my two sub machine guns, Vire with his flame thrower and laser sight and Evelyn with her grenade launcher and heat sensor module sitting there on a mountain of splintered wood and packing peanuts, i started to go for them when i saw a tank round the corner _'They can't hire decent shots but they can buy that thing!'_ but before i could do any thing Mae turned her helicopter Raven around fired off two missiles then turned back around and gave me one of them you-owe-me-one smiles then I ran forward and grabbed Vire and Evelyn and opened fire on the enemies.

**_Mae's point of view_**

It had been several hours since then incident, and everyone couldn't help but feel they were at fault not only did Michael die they failed to retrieve his body because re-reinforcements just kept coming, Marcus actually had to be dragged away from Michael's body by everyone but me and I'm considering myself lucky the others have a few bruises although everyone had a loose atmosphere were they could talk at least Marcus had come to the front of the helicopter and dismissed Daniel my co-pilot and sat down next to me because of what the others had done, he said he needed to calm down but my helicopter is to small, valuable and sentimental for him to vent in so i asked him to stew for a while until we got home. _'Why was he so professional but have so many emotional problems it's so confusing but at least the ride home will be peaceful' _

_**Let me know what you think I'll accept all criticism but I'd prefer if you only stuck to constructive criticism. **_  
__  
_**How to pronounce some of the word's and name's: **_  
_**Mae (May) **_  
_**Kasign (K-sign) **_  
_**Gravak (Gra *as in gravel*-vac) **_  
_**Alsred (Als-reed) **_  
_**Exstrand (Ex-strand) **_  
_**Whaddya (Wad-ya)(What do you) **_  
_**Aight (Aight)(Right)**_


End file.
